csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
CBS
thumb CBS (Columbia Broadcasting System) es una cadena estadounidense de radio y televisión. Está constituida por varias divisiones: televisión, radio, noticiarios, deportes y entretenimientos, entre otras. La red de televisión de la CBS suministra programas a más de 200 estaciones independientes y 5 propias en Estados Unidos, así como a otras afiliadas en el extranjero. Historia La compañía se fundó el 27 de enero de 1927 como United Independent Broadcasters, Inc., siendo operada por el agente de talentos Arthur Judson y establecida en Nueva York. En abril de 1927 se pasó a llamar Columbia Phonographic Broadcasting System, Inc., ya que Columbia Phonographic Manufacturing Company (compañía que manejaba Columbia Records) pasó a ser su principal inversionista. El 18 de septiembre de 1927 la compañía inició sus emisiones con 16 estaciones afiliadas. El 25 de septiembre de 1927, Columbia vendió la compañía en US$500.000 a William S. Paley, quien la renombró como Columbia Broadcasting System. En 1938 CBS emitió la adaptación radial de Orson Welles de la novela The War of the Worlds, quién hizo creer al público que los marcianos invadían Nueva York. Durante las décadas de los 30 y 40, CBS emitió los mayores éxitos radiales de la época. Para la década de los 50, la televisión comenzó a generar mayores beneficios que la radio. A principios de los 60 CBS dejó de emitir programas estelares y dramas para radio, aunque continúa hasta el día de hoy con programas deportivos y noticieros, bajo el nombre de CBS Radio Network. En 1974 tomó su actual nombre, CBS. Su primera diversificación se produjo en 1938 con la adquisición de Columbia Records. Después, sus intereses se ampliaron hacia los sectores de la prensa, el cine y las ediciones musicales. Sin embargo, a finales de la década de 1980, la CBS se centró en el negocio televisivo y radiofónico con la venta de la división de publicaciones musicales, en 1986, la de las revistas, en 1987, y la discográfica, en 1988. CBS News División de informativos de la cadena de Televisión y Radio CBS. Su actual presidente es Sean McManus. CBS News produce los programas: * CBS Evening News (CBS Noticias de la Tarde): Noticiero central de la cadena y que va diariamente a las 18:30 Horas, luego de los noticieros locales. Su presentador es: ** Lunes a Viernes: Katie Couric ** Sábado: Thalia Assuras ** Domingo: Russ Mitchell Desde el Martes 5 de septiembre de 2006, la conductora del matinal de NBC Today Katie Couric reemplaza de manera definitiva a Bob Schieffer en CBS Evening News. * The Early Show (Matinal) * The Saturday Early Show (Matinal) * wikipedia:CBS Morning News (Noticiero madrugador) * 60 Minutes (Magacín de actualidad) * 48 Hours Mystery (Noticiero documental) * Face the Nation (Programa de entrevistas) * CBS News Sunday Morning (Matinal) * Up to the Minute (Resumen de noticias) Programas exitosos de CBS * The Big Bang Theory (2007-) * The Unit (2006-) * w:c:ncis:NCIS (2003-) * Mentes Criminales (2005-) * How I Met Your Mother (2005-) * Ghost Whisperer (2005-) * The Amazing Race (2001-) * Big Brother (2000-) * Survivor (2000-) * Cold Case (2003-) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-) * CSI: Miami (2002-) * CSI: NY (2004-) * Without a Trace (2002-) * Two and a Half Men (2003-) * The Late Show with David Letterman (1993-) * The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (1995-) * The Price is Right (1972-) * 60 Minutes (1968-) * I Love Lucy (1951-1957) * The Munsters (1964-1966) * Dallas (1978-1991) * Falcon Crest (1981-1990) * The Dukes of Hazzard (1979-1985) * Murder, She Wrote (1984-1996) * The Twilight Zone (1959-1964) * Hawaii Five-O (1968-1980) * Magnum P.I. (1980-1988) * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1993-2001) * JAG (1997-2005) * Joan of Arcadia (2003-2005) * Wheel of Fortune (1989-1991) * Step by Step (1997-1998) * The Nanny (1993-1999) * Jericho (2006-2008) * The Mentalist (2008-) Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial de CBS * Sitio Oficial de CBS News * Sitio Oficial de CBS Corporation * Sitio Oficial de CBS SportLine Categoría:Cadenas de televisión